The present invention relates to flexible metal strips used in jewelry for making bracelets or necklaces, e.g. bracelets or necklaces with visible faces having a plurality of hexagonal section gemstones arranged side by side and set in bezels by invisible settings.
More precisely, the invention relates to a flexible metal strip made up of a plurality of identical elements of hexagonal section arranged side by side and interconnected by link devices.